Magma
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) EB: I’m cutting right to the chase. It was a 2 - 1 vote, and I have been waiting to say this literally forever. Squilliam, you have been evicted. Squilliam: THIS IS BS! BAGSNIZZLE! Steve: That made no sense. (Squilliam walks out onto the stage) EB: So final four, I feel like I should say your names. Steve: Here we have the final four of the second season of Evicted! They are as follows: Plankton, Squidina, Poopla, and Amaya. Amaya: Yeah that’s right! EB: I wanted to say that! Steve: Well I did. EB: Okay, So for today’s challenge since you guys are the most intense people I know, we are literally dropping you into a volcano to see if you can escape. Steve: First person to escape wins! Squidina: Wait the contract you had us sign prevented deadly things like this right? EB: You mean the contract that I wrote in literal squiggles? Yeah, sure. (A few minutes later the contestants load a helicopter and fly over a volcano) Steve: We’re dropping you here, good luck! Plankton: Do we at least get parachutes? Steve: Nope! (EB pushes Plankton out of the helicopter) Amaya: I value life and my kids. EB: Wait how old are you? Amaya: Doesn’t matter. (Amaya jumps out of the helicopter) Steve: Well who’s next? Poopla: I am. Just in case I die, please save my toilet. EB: Mmmmmk then. Poopla: Just kidding, I bail! (Poopla turns to run back into the helicopter, but is pushed out backwards by Steve) Squidina: Yeah I’m just gonna go. (Squidina jumps out of the helicopter, and lands on the same platform everyone else landed on) Poopla: Now they totally didn’t copy this challenge from anywhere else. Amaya: How do we even get out? Plankton: Maybe it’s another stupid jumping thing. Squidina: I’m gonna climb. (Squidina tries to climb up the walls but fails) Amaya: Ooh I know! (Amaya breaks part of the platform away and jumps on it, but flowing lava starts slowly moving her away from the group towards a flaming pit of magma) Amaya: OH SHIT I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THIS! Poopla: Did you say shit? (Poopla jumps super high and then slams towards the platform for no reason) Plankton: What was that? Poopla: No idea. (Poopla falls asleep) Squidina: Plankton, got any ideas? Plankton: If you help me, I totally won’t put you up for eviction! Squidina: Okay! (Squidina throws Plankton up onto a tiny ledge near the top of the volcano) Plankton: Okay now you stay there, and I’ll escape! (Amaya’s platform is slowly moving towards the magma) Amaya: Ahhhhh! Guys please help! Poopla: Don’t worry, I’ll save you! (Poopla falls back asleep) Amaya: Oh no. Squidina: Amaya, grab onto my leg! (Squidina extends a leg to Amaya, and she grabs it) Amaya: Thank you! (Amaya starts coming back as Plankton slowly inches toward the top of the volcano) Plankton: YOU FOOLS! I’VE WON IT NOW! (Plankton slips and falls back to the ledge he started at) Plankton: Ah man! Squidina: Yeah, that’s right! (Poopla wakes up) Poopla: Hey guys, I just had this weird dream that we were all dropped into a volcano against our will an- (Poopla looks around and falls back asleep) Amaya: Okay, he’s out. Plankton: Me too! (Plankton escapes the volcano, and EB and Steve arrive via helicopter) EB: Plankton, you have won immunity into the final three. Also, you’re the nominator. (Camera cuts to around the table) Plankton: It was a hard decision, NOT. Poopla, you’re my first nominee. You’re so annoying and it seems like all you think about is poo! Poopla: DO NOT! Plankton: Now for my second nomination. Squidina, I lied when I said I wasn’t gonna put you up for eviction. You are my biggest threat right now, I want you gone. Squidina: Wow, thanks. EB: Well guys, go vote out either Poopla or Squidina! Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:Evicted!